In Love With The Target
by OtakuWest
Summary: Tsugumi has slowly been feeling new emotions that scare her but all the same intrigue her. It was all because of one person that person being Ichijo Raku. What are these emotions, and how do they relate to him, her target? Could Raku be a target for something else? Hey everyone this is my Oneshot at Tsugumi X Raku ending for the Nisekoi series. There will be feels...


**I do not own anything from the Nisekoi Franchise. As always everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!**

Ever since the day he undressed me thinking I was a man, and when we hid inside that locker I looked at him differently. He called me beautiful, and then there was the time when he carried me on his back after my foot had gotten bad blisters. Everything he did was out of the kindness of his heart and he meant every single word of it. His smile would steal my breath away. His eyes make my heart skip a beat every time they look at me and catch me staring.

My name is Seishiro Tsugumi, and I fell in love with my target. I had been raised as a merciless gangster but when Ichijo Raku found out my secret I stopped searching for a reason to take him out, but to make him mine. When Paula McCoy kidnapped him that day I was genuinely scared for his well being but also from what might be stolen from him. In any event I couldn't bring myself to confess to him or even legitimately kiss him. I also felt deep guilt towards the Miss' who I was supposed to support but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

"Oi Tsugumi!" Ichijo waved his hand in front of me

"Wah!?" I jerked back in my chair "W-w-what do you want Ichijo?"

"Class is over didn't you see everyone leave?" He said raising an eyebrow

I looked around and sure enough everyone was gone and I was caught daydreaming "It seems so…. Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be with the Miss'?"

"She said she had something to do, and I forgot my math notebook." He stated showing his notebook "You ok? You've been dazing out lately."

"A-ah yes I'm fine just been tired is all…." I mutter under my breath _"At least it isn't a total lie."_

"You know despite what has happened lately Tsugumi I do consider you more than a friend." Ichijo spoke breaking me out of thought again

"W-w-wha?" I stutter confused and my heart started beating hard in my chest

He somewhat blushed and spoke "You know there's something I want to talk to you about, but I'm sure you need to get home as well. Could you possibly meet up with me at the park tomorrow? It is the weekend afterall."

"You mean like a date?!" I squeak getting more flushed by the second "I couldn't possibly that would be irresponsible towards the Miss'!"

"Could you think of yourself for once?!" He raised his voice and it startled me into reason

"Ichijo?" I look at him and see his almost on the verge of tears

"Please just meet me there around noon." He said face flushed and hurriedly walked out the door

 _"_ _What was that about?"_ I think to myself

Later that night…..

I stared up at my ceiling and thought about how he raised his voice at me. No man has done that to me except for Claude but he was just a mentor/father…. Somewhat. The way he looked at me was if he truly cared about me more than the Miss' but was that really true? It couldn't since if that were true then some many things could go wrong, but what would I do if it were true? I don't know what I would do.

I've never really thought about myself considering that the Miss' was what I truly lived for but, lately I find that her place my heart is growing ever so smaller. I feel so conflicted right now that it almost hurts. I know I cannot bring it up to Claude, he would banish me from the gang and forever shun me. Yet part of me thinks that is not such a bad thing, to be finally be free from them all, but then where would I go?

I get up out of my bed and then walk out of my room. It's about ten thirty, so the young Miss' should still be up. I walk to her room and I was about to knock on the door until I stopped. What was I going to say? I couldn't just ask if they were truly going out or could I have Raku all to myself? Yet here I was standing at her door wanting to do just that. I let out a sigh and decide that I'll just go back to my room when the door opened and I came face to face with Miss'.

"Tsugumi? What are you doing here?" She looked at me her eyes having a confused look

"Oh I uh… just wanted to chat with you." I stutter _"What am I saying?!"_

"Well then come on in!" She said with a smile and yanked me into her room. "It's rare for you to come to me to talk, so I'm a little excited!"

 _"_ _Now I'm even going to feel worse!"_ I put on a smile to appease her

She took me over her luxurious giant bed and climbed on top of it and forced me to do the same. After she made sure I was settled she crawled over and grabbed a pillow herself giddy with excitement. She crawled back over to me and sat cross legged in front of me. She hugged the pillow to her chest and looked at me expectantly waiting for me to start talking.

"Well I guess the main thing I want to talk about is Ichijo Raku." I started off

"Raku?" She raised an eyebrow slightly confused "What about him?"

"Well how do you feel about him? Truly I mean." I finally asked and It seemed to have taken the Miss' by surprise

A few looks came across her face as she went through the motions and I was even more confused.

"I-I-I'm all lovey dovey with him of course!" She stated her eyes closed smiling at me, but now that I noticed it looked forced

"Miss' can you tell me looking me in the eyes?" I manage to say where this courage coming from?

She sighed and gripped the pillow harder. It looked as though she was thinking about what she was going to say as though this time around she wasn't sure. I looked at her expectantly until she finally began to speak once more

Her voiced talked with nervous shake "We're friends right Tsugumi? I can tell you anything and you can tell me anything, and no hard feelings and no telling, unless you deem trustworthy?"

I was stunned for a moment and then I thought could I do that? Yes I could "Yes, Chitoge we are friends."

She let out a shaky breath and told me everything. About how their fathers had made them get into a relationship to stop the feud between the two gangs. How the two, still this day, do not like each other's guts but respect each another enough to be called friends, but nothing more and nothing less. She said she feels tired of this fake love of hers that she wants it stop so she can live freely.

I stayed there for a little longer to comfort her more and then I left the room. Then I came to a conclusion. I would end this fake love of theirs, and even if it meant that I was banned from the gang.

The next morning

I woke up early and prepped myself to see Raku in the park at noon where he wanted me to meet him. Part of me was excited at what he wanted to tell and the other was too carry out my plan. I was going to help them and believe it or not I got all the support of the world to help me. I actually dressed up somewhat as a girl considering that I may as well since it was for Raku.

As I walked to the park I look down at my wrist watch and realize that I'm already late. I ran the rest of the way and found him standing there a pair of jeans and white t-shirt with a long sleeved black over shirt. He looked rather cool in it and his hair was just the right amount of spikiness…. What on earth am I thinking?!

I ran up to him and he saw me as he looked over "Sorry! Did I make you wait long?"

"Not at all." He said with a smile "I was just glad you came. Sorry about yelling at you yesterday." He said rubbing the back of his head

"No it's fine, I've experienced much worse." I responded

"Well I didn't want to do it like that." He mumbled

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask him curiously

He stared at me for a second and then said "I like that look on you jeans suit you well Tsugumi."

He caught me off guard at that and I blushed like wildfire. I didn't think he would have noticed that I made such a change.

"There's only thing that could make it better." He said with smile "If I may I suggest that maybe you could let your hair grow out."

He was the first one ever to say that. No one ever told me I would look good with long hair, not even the girls at school. As I started to get lost in my thoughts together and brought up my question again.

"Thank you Ichijo." I said with a smile "But can you please answer my question?"

"Of course." He said with a shaky sigh "I'm sure you've probably known but the relationship between me and Chitoge is one big false lie."

"I am very well aware." I sort of mumble _"It would seem I made the right choice there all here anyway."_

"It's not fair to us with all this madness. I don't want our people to fight but I find it stupid that we have to fake a love that hurts." He continued on not noticing that both gangs were both present including the fathers "It hurts so much but with big families it becomes apparent that we don't have the luxury of being free of that pain."

I looked into his eyes and see he is crying and hurts me too see him like that. I start to walk over to him but he looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"How much more can I put up with Tsugumi? I don't know how much more I can take!" his tears were pouring down his face

"Do you all see this!" I yelled out into the park as they all made a their presence

The color seemed to drain from Ichijo's face and also the Miss' who was also present. Their secret had been revealed. The fathers both had pained expressions, and looks of worry about what would happen in the next short moments but nothing happened.

"You all put them through this, you pushed your own selfish gains above their wills!" I shout out "You say you want to protect them but yet here you are now hurting them the most."

All the men stood there with stone faces and yet one man was missing it was Claude but no one had noticed at that moment. They all stared at both Raku and Chitoge looking at their scared faces and their tears, tears they caused. At that moment both of the gangs members formed up and faced each other and pulled out their weapons….. and dropped them to the ground. They all started to cry themselves muttering out they were sorry to both Raku and Chitoge. I looked over at Raku and he looked at me.

"You planned this?" he questioned

"I talked with the Miss' last night and she told me everything and I wanted to help you guys but mostly you Raku." I finally said his name to him like I always wanted

He was about to say something until the next moment Claude had me within his grasp and I was unable to move.

"So my hunch was correct you were lying!" He hissed at Tsugumi "This is unforgivable!"

"Tsugumi!" Raku yelled and tackled Claude at his side knowing full well he had gun

A shot was heard and Raku fell to the ground clutching his side but one man from each gang grabbed Claude and subdued him. The head leader of the Beehive walked over to him with a scary face.

"You are hereby detained. Claude." He seemingly growled

"Raku, Raku!" I scream as I reach to his side "You idiot what were you thinking!"

Pull up shirt to only find a small scratch on his side but it was still painful to look at, but it was not life threatening. Thank god I was so worried.

Later that evening

"Hey hey easy Tsugumi that hurts!" He yelped as I bandaged his waist

"Of course it would you idiot I have to stop the blood somehow." I say softly

We were back Raku's homestead where both gangs now waited to see if Raku would be ok. The Beehive gang felt personally responsible for the incident but the Yakuza head master didn't anyone but Claude.

"The young master is fine, nothing but a slight scar will remain." A member from Beehive came back from the room Raku was being held

"You know old friend I can no longer let Tsugumi stay with us. In a sense of our code she can't be a part of our Beehive any longer." The master let out a sigh "Could you maybe do me a favor old friend?"

"I'll take her in don't worry besides the young man came to me last night referring to that girl anyway." He said with a chuckle

"Oh? How so?" the master questioned

"No matter I'm just glad we could make this ordeal end." The other master replied with a tired smile

The room that we were both in was Raku's room. I had only been in here a few times with the other's but now I was alone and attending to his wound.

"It doesn't look like you'll need stitches so that's a relief." I let out a sigh and finally relax

"See not so bad now is it?" He said with a smile and then saw my face "Tsugumi?"

My tears hit his shirt as I cried "Why did you do that you idiot? You saw that he had a gun you shouldn't have done anything!"

He stared at me for a moment before he talked "You need to start thinking for yourself and your wellbeing and not someone else's." He stated at me and then he got somewhat red faced as he looked at me in the eyes "You should know people sometimes do stupid things when they are in love."

I sat there with some tears in my eyes shocked at what I had just heard. It couldn't be true could it?

"What did you just say?" I said in almost a whisper

"I basically said I love you Tsugumi…. For a while now." He responded still looking me in the eye

"Are you sure?" I start muttering "Are you ok with me a girl who looks like a guy some who is… mhmp!"

I never finished because jerked up and silenced me with a kiss. It was so warm and soft and I felt like we were the only ones in the world. At that moment all the sliding door opened and every member from both gangs were there.

"HOOOORRAAAHH!" They all shouted

We both looked at them blushing like wildfire and to the point where I just picked Raku up and ran off with them on my heels. I jump out the door and slam it shut and jump onto their roof and hide. They all ran out to give chase, but found us gone out of thin air.

"So what should we do Raku?" I said looking at him in my arms

"You know this is so sad for me and my pride but I have no choice." He said with a chuckle "Go to the other side of the roof it's warmer we can rest right there."

"Sure." I respond

I walk over to the other side of the roof and the sun was hitting it just right. I laid him down and sat next to him and he gently his head into my lap.

"I love you Raku." I spoke warmly

"I love you too Tsugumi." He responded with a warm smile

And we shared one more kiss up on that rooftop. From that point on we enjoyed our company for the rest of our lives.

 _"_ _Thank you for everything Raku."_

 **I'm thinking of doing all one shots and possibly and Entire FanFic of this series but with my OC and see where it takes me. I'll let you guys decide. As Always please support the Official Release and Enjoy!**


End file.
